Through Your Eyes
by Reflection of Perfection
Summary: If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I could understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words.
1. Diamond

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[1] Diamond**

The glitter of the diamond ring is the first thing he notices. Thomas didn't think she was seeing anybody, or maybe he was too blind to see what was in front of him all along.

She glances down at her paper with such intensity; completely oblivious to the man standing metres from her. The ache in his chest prevalent as he clears his throat to speak.

"New piece of jewellery, I see," he comments, trying to sound nonchalant. Like he doesn't care...

She glances up at him, the atmosphere changes. "Chris asked me to marry him yesterday."

 _He's too late_.


	2. Drunk

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[2] Drunk**

He's drunk as he stumbles towards her dorm room at an ungodly hour. Why he's doing something so foolish, he has no idea. Logic doesn't seem to exist for Thomas Hunt when he's this wasted. When he's lonely she's the only one who makes him feel _alive_ again.

Thomas counts the doors he walks past before stopping at 214.

He knocks three times; on the third MC opens the door.

Even though it's wrong, Thomas doesn't say anything when he pushes her up against the wall. She gasps in between kisses before hearing him breathe: " _I just need you now."_


	3. Eyes

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[3] Eyes**

He could get lost in her eyes.

They reminded him of the strongly ocean, how blue they were.

When they would share brief glances in class, he would try so hard to avoid them. That intense look she would give him when she protested something he had said in class. It's in those eyes, Thomas muses, that someday they would be his downfall.

Its then his brown eyes meet her blue ones; she smiles coyly back at him. For just a few moments the world stops and he feels his chest tightening.

He's powerless to stop it.

 _Those damn eyes._


	4. Karaoke

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[4] Karaoke**

Her eyes brighten at the bright lights of Tux Tavern, announcing their weekly karaoke nights. This was _not_ his idea of a first date. He had asked her to reconsider; they had reservations at Millennium – they couldn't possibly change now.

"Let's live in the moment," she had grinned, pulling him inside the venue before he could protest.

 _It's going to be a long night_ , Thomas groans taking a seat at the bar.

MC takes the stage, smiling as an eruption of drunken encouragement fills the bar. Leaning into the microphone she speaks, a dedication to him.

Thomas downs another shot.


	5. Dangerous

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[5] Dangerous**

Their relationship could be easily defined as dangerous.

Wanting someone you can't have isn't as fun as they portray in the movies.

It's difficult, tough even. So many secrets, too many lies, so many moments he wants to touch her but _can't_.

They have a no touching policy when they go out. They can't act like normal couples in fear he'd bump into someone he'd know, or fear of being splashed over every tabloid known to man.

But he takes the risk because whenever she looks at him, Thomas somehow knows that everything is going to be okay.


	6. Piano

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[6] Piano**

She didn't know he played the piano.

His fingertips danced over the keys with perfect precision playing a melody that she swore she had heard before. Thomas' focuses souly upon the grand piano before him, his brow furrowed as he concentrated on each note played.

Standing in the doorway of the Pop Star dorm, MC stared in awe as one key after another he plays effortlessly. But as soon as it started, it had stopped.

"MC, if you wanted to sneak up on me," Hunt began, "At least make an effort not to breathe so heavily."

 _He will never change._


	7. Truth

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 ** __[7] Truth**

When Thomas Hunt opens up his heart up, he means every word. He's letting his walls down for the first time in a long time, the bedroom door shut. Its then he speaks, exasperated by her naivety.

 _"I'm not interested in her, don't you get it?"_

His voice is terse when he tells her, revealing to her that Marianne was never the one he truly desired. She was only supposed to be a distraction, to keep him from being alone with MC...

 _"You're the one I want, MC. The one I've wanted."_

It was never going to work.


	8. Lies

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[8] Lies**

"You can't tell me you don't feel anything for me!" MC yells, cornering her professor in the classroom. Sick of all the lies, the deceit... The games he played.

"If you don't love me, say so and I will walk away."

Thomas stands there momentarily, his expression hard – almost unreadable – trying to comprehend what she had just demanded of him. His heart sinks, _why does she have to make everything difficult?!_

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer, Thomas!"

The alarm sounds and Thomas wakes in a cold sweat.

He can't escape her even when he's asleep.


	9. Kiss

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 __ **[9] Kiss**

It's almost unbelievable when they share their first kiss as a couple. Beneath the masks there was always a hint of mystery about the woman who had finally revealed herself as his student.

If Thomas had been drunk when she had essentially crashed the event, he certainly would have been sober by the moment she revealed herself. Her voice was eerily familiar, especially through her coy responses.

 _It had always been her._

If Thomas was asked, for a moment in time if he regretted kissing her: the answer would be no.

Why?

Because _somehow_ kissing her gave him life again...


	10. Passion

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._ ****

* * *

 **[10] Passion**

Lips on lips.

Skin on skin.

The moonlight streams in through the bedroom window as Thomas draws back from the kiss. He drinks in her beauty, if he could ever describe this moment as anything it would be close to perfect as it could get. Her name escapes his lips easily as he laces his fingertips with hers. The blankets draping messily over their naked forms.

"You look beautiful," he whispers softly, glancing down at her. "I love you."

MC smiles softly before withdrawing her intertwined fingers to wrap around his neck. "How much?"

"This much."

He kisses her passionately.


	11. Goodbye

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 __ **Author** **Note:** Hey guys, thanks for following, reviewing & leaving your comments - they really mean a lot to me. I had a bit of an epiphany the other week and thought to myself: what would have happened if Hunt never told MC how he felt, but rather kept it to himself _?_ So this begins a short series of drabbles that will all tie in together somehow. It's mostly just Hunt's feelings, but I'll be adding in MC's thoughts/feelings into it also in future chapters. Please don't worry though, Hunt & MC will always be end game. Enjoy! __

* * *

 __ **[11] Goodbye**

As you dance in his arms, as husband and wife it makes my stomach churn.

A part of me knows that I never would have been able to give you the life he could give you, but the life you would have had with me... You would have been happy.

 _We_ could have been happy.

I don't even know why I agreed when you asked me to give you away, but I had.

I regret it, almost as much as I regret not telling you how I feel.

So this will be the last time I see you, MC.

Goodbye.


	12. Feelings

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._ ****

* * *

 **[12] Feelings**

It's been weeks since Thomas walked away from her life. MC wishes that he would have stopped and told her how he felt before she married Chris. But as always, he had kept his feelings hidden behind that mask of his...

Numerous times she has tried to call. His phone is off.

He's not in his office on campus – they claim he's taken extended leave.

But she knows he's home, he won't answer the door despite her pleas.

All she wants is answers.

So she places a piece of paper under his door.

 _'You should have said something sooner, Thomas.'_


	13. Yesterday

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 __ **[13] Yesterday**

He wishes he could go back to yesterday. To change things, to maybe not be so stubborn about how he felt about her. To not have left her standing outside, pleading for him to open the door and let her in.

Thomas wishes so much that many things were different between him and MC.

He wishes that instead of sitting in his armchair downing a bottle of whiskey, drowning his sorrows in the only thing there to comfort him... That maybe he could have brought up the courage to open the damn door.

Maybe things would have been better yesterday.


	14. Today

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[14] Today**

Today she decides that she's no longer going to cry over him.

 _He's an idiot and he's selfish_ , her best friend Addison had proclaimed as they sat at the edge of her bed, Addi rubbing her back soothingly the night before. The tears streaming down her face as she clasped at the letter he wrote her on the back of napkin.

Today MC decides that Thomas Hunt isn't worth her tears.

She chose the right man to marry. Chris Winters was the perfect fit.

But why, after all this time did her heart flutter at the mention of his name?


	15. Tomorrow

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._ ****

* * *

 **[15] Tomorrow**

Tomorrow is the day he'll walk back into the University like nothing happened. He promises to his reflection that he won't let her break him again.

MC is in her last year with the University which makes this even more awkward, for her more than him. He has listened to each of her voicemails she had left him; he considers having her transfer from his class but no, Thomas believes he can take care of it.

The Dean disagrees. _A conflict of interest_ , he states over the phone.

Thomas shakes his head.

 _Tomorrow he'll handle things his way._


	16. Ten

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[16] Ten**

He counts to ten before he walks into the classroom.

 _One..._

 _Two..._

 _Three..._

 _Four..._

Thomas isn't too sure he's ready for this. He isn't sure that returning to work after two month's hiatus is the right thing to do even though avoiding the inevitable didn't do anyone – especially him – any favours.

 _Five..._

 _Six..._

 _Seven..._

 _Eight..._

 _Nine..._

 __Thomas sighs, knowing as soon as he strides into the classroom that there will be whispers. Gripping onto the handle of his briefcase, his gaze hardens into the trademark scowl. It was now or never.

 _Ten..._

Damn, it's good to be back.


	17. Blame

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[17] Blame**

He pretends not to notice her new attitude to class.

She's no longer fifteen minutes early to his class; on time just like the others.

He tries not to notice the way she walks is different.

The way she styles her hair, the way she carries herself even the way she smiles is different.

 _It's different._

Thomas knows that the grin that used to plague her lips when she challenged him was reserved for him now. She doesn't even bother looking up from her notes when he asks if there are any questions.

Everything has changed and he blames himself.


	18. Trapped

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 __ **[18] Trapped**

At first it had been easy to avoid the elephant in the room.

A little too easy, Thomas thought before they got trapped on campus together.

Both had exhausted all options – banging on windows or doors in an attempt to attract attention to no avail. It was a Friday evening and the janitor doesn't arrive back until Monday. And unlike the filming studio fiasco, no one would notice they were missing.

Thomas had left his phone in his office and no phones in class were a strict policy he had.

They were stuck.

For once, neither had answers.


	19. Silence

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[19] Silence**

The silence is deafening. MC refuses to speak to him; she refuses to even glance in his direction.

Her back is up against the wall, fiddling with her shoelaces.

Thomas could usually handle silences – it's what he actually preferred – but this silence was different. It was uncomfortable and it felt like the walls were closing in.

He can't stand her not even wanting to look at him.

Thomas doesn't blame her though; he should have had more control over his emotions. He ruined everything.

Thomas clears his throat before he speaks.

"You can't stay mad at me forever."


	20. Apology

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[20] Apology**

Her eyes meet his in a heated gaze as she simply states, "Watch me."

MC pushes herself up from the floor into a standing position before walking towards the door: her only escape. There was no way she was going to sit there and hear anything he had to say, if anything.

"Where are you going?" Thomas begins, taking a few steps to follow her.

"Anywhere but here," MC snaps, stopping to stare back at her professor momentarily.

 _The audacity!_

He had abandoned in her when she needed him most.

"Wait," Thomas begins softly, "I'm sorry for ruining your wedding."


	21. Revelation

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 ****

 **[21] Revelation**

Thomas' hand lingers upon hers; it feels like electricity between them. MC cannot let him see the pain in her eyes. He never answered his phone, emails, or even the door.

 _He can't see the tears that glisten in her eyes whenever she looks at him.  
_  
"Are you really, Thomas?" MC spits out venomously, almost shocked at the words that escaped her own lips.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't control my emotions better. But seeing you with him..."

His voice seems to trail off into the darkness of the night around them.

"You don't belong with him, MC."


	22. Emotion

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[22] Emotion**

"I've always loved you, MC. From the moment you walked into my classroom – granted you were late – but I always knew you were special. But it wasn't until I noticed the ring that my feelings for you shifted. They changed. Keeping these emotions inside was difficult but I had to get close to you somehow. Maybe by accepting to give you away that I could get over it; that _maybe_ I could get over you."

Thomas takes a few steps towards MC until his hand cups the side of her face.

"You can't tell me you don't feel it too."


	23. Lust

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[23] Lust**

Lust is a dangerous emotion.

It makes you think differently about someone; it makes you do things you would never normally do.

But in the heat of the moment it makes you lose control.

So when he presses his lips tenderly against hers – normally MC would have pulled away – but she surprises herself by letting go. The passion intensifies as her body relaxes against his embrace.

Clothes are thrown across the room.

Thomas swipes his belongings onto the floor – papers and assignments fly everywhere.

He pulls back gently, asking if she's sure.

MC nods.

Lust can be the ultimate sin.


	24. Rain

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[24] Rain**

It rarely ever rains in Hollywood.

But as the raindrops trickle down the window before her, MC seems to be mesmerised by the trees swaying in the wind. The turmoil out there doesn't seem half as bad as the one making her feel like she was going to be sick at any moment.

It's been 48 hours since his lips collided with hers.

It's been 48 hours since she last saw his sleeping face before she had snuck out of the building when she heard the door of the building unlocked.

The calls from him haven't stopped.

It keeps raining.


	25. Mess

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[25] Mess**

MC wonders how she ever got herself in this mess.

To fall in love so deeply in love with two guys.

When she said "I do" to one; the one she believed was the right guy. The perfect guy for her. All of her friends had gushed over him and at the time she had too. Chris Winters was every girls prince charming...

But it had all changed when Thomas had left that note. A fire ignited inside of her, the love she thought that was just a teenage crush had become something more than just a dream...

 _Why now?_


	26. Phone

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[26] Phone**

MC doesn't know how she's going to tell Chris what she's done.

Her finger hovers over his name in her phone, dreading the moment where she would have to tell him what had happened between her and Thomas.

Chris was away filming another movie: a romantic comedy featuring Jessica Anthony. It'd be another two weeks until he was home again – but this couldn't wait. He deserved to know, right?

It never meant to happen, but it would break his heart when he finds out.

MC puts the phone down again.

She decides that she'll tell him in person.


	27. Memory

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[27] Memory**

That night is something Thomas can't get out of his head.

Like a film every scene is memorised; committed to memory as he fast forwards to the moment when he kisses her. When their lips meet for the very first time nothing else matters.

When MC is in his arms, it's like the world stands still: if only for a moment.

He remembers when her neck arches from the hot, desperate kisses he leaves upon her neck. Her scent is intoxicating.

And no matter what he does to occupy his mind away from her, MC is _all_ he thinks about.


	28. Office

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[28] Office**

Thomas calls her into his office Friday afternoon under the pretence of discussing her low grades in his class. He may be a stony faced professor on the exterior, but on the inside he needed answers. It was time to stop with the games and time for the truth.

As MC walks in, she reassures her blonde friend that she'd be fine, that she could handle it.

She shuts the door, avoiding his gaze.

It's him that breaks the silence.

"You've been avoiding me," Thomas begins, the shuffling of paper stops as his eyes meet hers.

"I know."


	29. Mistake

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[29] Mistake**

"I never wanted this to happen."

Her eyes meet his – the twinkle in her eye is gone as she shuts the door and takes a few slow steps towards his desk. "I wanted to tell you sooner but this was a mistake."

Thomas glares in her direction, pushing himself to a standing position before walking to where she was. "Don't, MC. You can't just stand there and _pretend_ that you don't feel the same way. That our kiss meant _nothing_ to you."

The tears start to form in her eyes. She looks away.

"Have you even told him yet?"

"No."


	30. Walk

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairings:** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** If only I could see the world through your eyes maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words. 

* * *

**[30] Frozen**

It's risky for them to be alone in his office together.

Thomas once said "danger is alluring" in one of his lectures and in this moment, he's right.

He grasps her wrist firmly and their eyes finally meet. "You can't walk away again. Not this time."

His voice is a soft whisper, as MC feels the colour drain from her cheeks. She doesn't bother to struggle. She's frozen on the spot again.

 _You can't walk away again._

Thomas' words linger in the air for a moment. A single tear runs down her cheek.

"You know we can't. I'm still married."


	31. Beautiful

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[31] Beautiful**

Thomas feels his heart sink to the bottom of his chest, but he hides it from her.

She may still be married, but what they experienced that night was nothing short of amazing. The way they just fit together as he kissed her neck, hearing her softly moan as they moved together in a synchronised motion.

MC had fallen asleep in his arms on the floor and Thomas swore he had never seen something so beautiful in his life. In that moment - with her in his arms - life was complete.

But now when reality hits, his world comes crumbling down.


	32. Rewind

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[32] Rewind**

If MC could ever rewind any part of her life and do anything over again, she would have said to the day before her wedding.

Closing her eyes she remembers her Hens night. Lisa, Aria and Addison standing in the bathroom of Greystone Manor. Giggling and chatting as they reapplied their make up in the mirror.

As Aria and Lisa finish applying their beauty products, Lisa suggests getting them all more drinks. They both agree, turning back to their reflections.

Addison frowns. "Hey MC, do you think you're doing the right thing?"

MC hesitates.

 _Is she really?_

"Yes."


	33. Lonely

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Author:** _Reflection of Perfection_ **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC (Main Character), hint of Chris Winters x MC (Main Character) **  
Rating:** Varies. Mostly T. **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes then maybe I'd understand. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words._

* * *

 **[33] Lonely**

Nobody blames her when she confides with her girlfriend's that married life isn't what she thought it'd be over several drinks.

It was lonely.

 _She_ was lonely.

Longing for someone who seemed to just be too busy, too tired after a day of filming to speak to her about her day.

Granted, it was this life she chose when he slid the band upon her finger.

MC had promised to love him and cherish him for as long as she lived.

A promise that had changed as soon as Thomas had kissed her.

MC downs the rest of her glass.


	34. Forget

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC, Chris Winters x MC **  
Rating:** T **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words. No more, no less._

* * *

 **[34] Forget**

Her body sways with the beat.

For a moment in time, MC wants to forget.

Closing her eyes, she feels the music as it pulsates throughout her body.

As soon as she had opened up to her girlfriends about her feeling on being married; it seemed like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. But the fact that Chris was still very much in love with her, gave her knots in the pit of her stomach.

Before long though, those feelings disappear as she takes another shot from Lisa.

She's drunk and frankly, she doesn't care anymore.


	35. Call

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC, Chris Winters x MC **  
Rating:** T **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words. No more, no less._

* * *

 **[35] Call**

Addison stares down at MC's phone, wondering if she's done the right thing.

It wasn't like she was sober herself but she knew she had to call someone. _Anyone_.

Chris was still away on set for his upcoming movie and of course she didn't want to worry him.

There had been two missed calls from _him_. Obviously abandoned by MC as she drank herself into a state of almost unconsciousness.

The blonde frowns but she swears her heart skips a beat when Thomas Hunt's name flashes upon the screen.

It's his fault but still she finds herself answering the call.


	36. Help

**Title:** Through Your Eyes **  
Pairing(s):** Thomas Hunt x MC, Chris Winters x MC **  
Rating:** T **  
Summery:** _If only I could see the world through your eyes. A collection of drabbles dedicated to MC x Thomas Hunt, with a hint of Chris Winters x MC. In 100 words. No more, no less._

* * *

 **[36] Help**

"I don't need your help," MC drunkenly responds as she's ushered out of the club by her girlfriends and the one male in her life who had gotten her into this mess in the first place.

"I'm so sorry, professor. I didn't know –" Addison begins as they brush past the security of the bar but is promptly cut off by the male in question.

"It's fine. I'll make sure she gets back to her dorm room safely."

Addison, Lisa and Aria nod silently as they observe MC stumbling up the street to somehow avoid the professor in question.

"MC!"


End file.
